


Found

by MrPenguin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Found Family, Introspection, M/M, Maybe junkrat's real treasure is the friends we made along the way, Shamess cheese, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPenguin/pseuds/MrPenguin
Summary: A brief look into Mako's head during a slow day at the base





	Found

The sun shone fiercely across the harsh wasteland that was once the Australian Outback. There was a slight wind, however it did little to mask the sweltering heat. It simply only served to shift around the sand and dust, and carry the silent sound of the ghosts of a long, since failed rebellion. The outback seemed to be hell on earth and Junkertown its’ capital. Most of its' denizens as broken and soulless as the barren landscape itself, greedy, ruthless and doing anything to survive.

In the shadow of the makeshift city's walls, along the dirt road there are several scatted shacks, inside one of which the larger than life criminal Mako Ruttlege, aka Roadhog is currently making repairs to his motorbike, while his partner in crime Jamison Fawkes, better known as Junkrat, yammers on about who knows what, more than likely explosives related. In the background, Roadhog isn’t quite sure for he has since quit listening being far too focused on figuring out ways to fix his bike with the meager scraps they managed to purchase at far too high a price from the only junker they managed to find who seemed more focused on getting their continued business rather than immediately turning them in for any of the numerous bounties placed upon their heads.

Roadhog placed the wrench he had been using to take a break and listen in on what junkrat had to say for a while. 

“Oh! And then also I want to try and further increase the sensitivity on the pressure plates of my concussive mines to where ya just barely put your foot on it then BOOM! You’re blown up before ya've even realized ya've even stepped on anything. They’ll never even know what hit ‘em. Its perfect!”the younger stated ending with his trademarked evil   
laugh that was so maniacal it was almost cute.

Roadhog smiled. Of course Junkrat was still talking about explosives. As sporadic of a nut as he can be, he's not as unpredictable as one would think. He’s always dependable and a good friend. Roadhog finds great comfort in this. In fact there’s a lot of things Junkrat has done for him that Roadhog isnt even sure that Junkrat is even aware of. For example Junkrat is the only person to have been able to make Roadhog smile since the Omnic Crisis, someone who understands him, laughs at his jokes and isn’t with him out of fear, but is with the one man Apocalypse because he truly likes him. Junkrat is the man who gave Roadhog’s life a purpose other thank drinking and stewing in his own rage. Junkrat was the man who gave him the way to strike back at a world that is so complacent in the destruction of his home. Roadhog doesn’t need to say it out loud to know that he will forever be grateful to the tall, gangly mess of a man standing before him.

“Don’t do it too much or you’ll blow up the bike again just from the bumps in the road.” Roadhog stated bluntly.

“ I’ll try not to,” Junkrat said with a massive grin on his face “Riight at least I wont blow it up today anyway because I need to lay down and get off my feet. My right leg is killing me again and it was blown off ages ago.” He plopped down on the bed and continued to chatter on another hour before falling asleep for the first time in days. 

Roadhog continued working on the bike until just after sundown occasionally glancing at Junkrat’s sleeping form and smiles. He sits down his tools before quietly joining Junkrat in their bed as the realization began to slowly dawn on him that while he may have lost his home, his family, his way of life in the Omnic ll crisis but maybe now he’s finding new ones in this scungy, irradiated, loveable, explosives-obsessed freak he’s laying next to and looking at now.


End file.
